the_vigilante_unitfandomcom-20200213-history
Union of Global Surveillance (UGS)
The Union of Global Surveillance, also known as the UGS, was an organization composed of heroes from around the globe. It was orchestrated so as to end a prominent threat of that time, and while it was disbanded about a year after its formation, some members of the group remained to keep watch over the United States, even accepting a few newcomers for a short window of time. History In February of 1992, a superhuman named Amour Casillas (Vicio del Pecador) rose to power in the United States as the most powerful villain at the time, possessing seven different powers that were each named for one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Knowing that a threat of this scale was not something only one nation could handle, the United Nations Hero Committee sent out requests for assistance to nearly every country in the world, with a good number of said nations responding by sending some of their top heroes overseas to aid in combating the threat posed by Amour. Thus, in April of 1992, the Union of Global Surveillance, or the UGS, was formed. However, its early months were turbulent and disorganized, as internal conflicts ensued over leadership and views on how future villains should be managed. Eventually, Russian hero [https://the-vigilante-unit.fandom.com/wiki/Sasha_Lagunov Sasha Lagunov] (Волна) rose to the position of commander in the hero organization, having made the difficult decision to put aside her own views on leadership to help whip her now colleagues into shape (see trivia). For the most part, the heroes of the UGS were able to set aside small differences in the face of the immediate threat and worked together to remove VIcio, whose identity was never truly known to them. Soon after seemingly defeating the super-villain, however, the UGS disbanded in January of 1993, having fulfilled its purpose. Some heroes simply wanted to leave, while others were required to return to their country after the conflict was settled. In the end, however, the UGS caused several lasting effects on the international hero community. Several heroes died (or went missing in action) while attempting to rein in Vicio, who eventually went undercover as a hero in the unofficial UGS a few years after the organization officially shut down. The UGS also brought over many foreign heroes, some of whom made the country their new home. Noteworthy examples of such individuals are Sasha, who remained in the US to keep watch over criminal activity in the case that another powerful threat emerged, as well as Espionnage and Todesgriff, who eventually married in November of 1992 and remained in touch with Sasha after their retirement. Even after the threat of Vicio had then passed, heroes such as Aobara joined the UGS for varying reasons, though registry during this time period was uncommon. The UGS would remain inactive until contact was made with the Vigilante Unit, an organization that had begun to become widely recognized and was not only inspired by the legacy of the UGS, but was led by the daughter of two of the UGS' most prominent heroes. Members * (Commander) Волна - Russia - Female - Aquakinesis (alive) - Sasha Lagunov * (Second In Command) Façade - America - Female - Seven Deadly Sins (alive) - Amour Casillas * Espionage - France - Male - Extreme intelligence (alive) - Remy Faucheux * Todesgriff - Germany - Female - Mediumship (alive) - Johanna Stroud * Yaraea (يراعة) - Egypt - Male - Light Manipulation (alive) - Selim Koury * Röntgenstraal - Netherlands - Male - X-ray vision (alive) * Aobara (青薔薇(あおばら)) - Japan - Female - Olympian Songstress (alive) - Rumi Arashi * Wukong - China - Male - Primal Aura (deceased) * Ashura - India - Male - Gladiator (unknown) * Hebe - Greece - Female - Setback (deceased) * Jacheongbi - Korea - Female - Earthborn (unknown) * Fulmine - Italy - Female - Archbolt (alive/unknown) Juliana Russo * Tasmanian - Australia - Male - Hydraulic Jaw (unknown) * Youth - America - Female - Youth (alive) - Ervin Tannanbaum * Scrutiny - America - Male - Scrutiny (alive) - Tait Bronars Trivia * The marriage of Rémy and Johanna marked the first international hero marriage. * As Amour's real name and identity were never truly discovered by the UGS, she later joined the unofficial form of the organization under the name Façade. * Sasha was, at first, unwilling to become the leader of the UGS. This changed upon her arrival, when she saw the disorder within the organization with her own eyes. Taken aback and disgusted by some of the chaos occurring among her colleagues, she bested those who challenged her in combat, shocking them with her prowess. ** This skill had been attained after years of practicing to control her once volatile power, and had been further honed through extensive use during her campaign against the mafia. Category:Organizations